berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Character Generation
We are trying an XP model that hopefully emphasizes stories rather than sheets. In CG, characters are given enough dots to raise them to the power level of a reasonable ancilla. This is done so that characters will have relatively static power levels (as vampires are supposed to be stagnant) and achieve character growth through RP and activity rather than automatic XP. When doing their sheets, players are encouraged to give their characters a niche, an area where their character will have four to five dots. Five dots in a sheet must be justified with concept or background (as in “My character is a Gangrel bruiser” is sufficient to justify Vigor 5, and “My character is a renowned Theban Sorceror” is enough to justify Theban Sorcery 5.) If a player wants to play a weak human or neonate, they can do so by leaving a portion of their dots unspent. They can be spent later at the conclusion of a story arc, or whenever the player feels appropriate. 'Step 1: Assign Attributes' You may spend a total of: *5/4/3 *1 favored Clan Attribute. Vampires only. *6 additional dots. 'Rules and Restrictions' *Out of CG, characters are limited to only one Attribute at 5. *Attributes at 5 must be justified with concept or background. *If all your Attributes are 4 or below, you can jump into RP without staff approval. 'Step 2: Assign Skills' You may spend a total of: *11/7/4 *3 Skill specialities *14 additional dots. . 'Rules and Restrictions' *Out of CG, characters are limited to two Skills at 5. *Skills at 5 must be justified with concept or background. *If you need more Skill specialities, one dot of Skill can be converted to two Skill specialities. Please note this in your job and staff will do it for you. *If all your Skills are 4 or below, you can jump into RP without staff approval. 'Step 3: Assign Merits' You may spend a total of: *10 Merit dots *Free 2 dots of Language *Vampires get 3 Status dots to be distributed in City, Clan or Covenant for free. *24 additional dots 'Rules and Restrictions' *Status Merits that are above 2 cannot be bought in CG. *Merits associated with Influence Spheres cannot be bought in CG. *Merits dependent on location (Haven, Wyrm Nest, etc.) cannot be bought in CG. 'Step 4: Assign Disciplines' *3 dots to spend on Disciplines. 2 must be in-clan. *10 additional dots to spend on in-clan Disciplines. *12 XP to spend on in-clan or out-of-clan Disciplines, including Coils, Oaths, Laws, or Blood Sorcery. **8 XP to spend on Devotions, Themes or Rituals. 'Rules and Restrictions' *Out of CG, characters are limited to one in-clan Discipline at 5. *Uncommon Disciplines (Majesty, Auspex, Nightmare, Dominate, and Protean) cannot be bought in CG if it is out-of-clan for your character. *If you only bought in-clan disciplines and all of them are at 4 or below, you can jump into RP without staff approval. *Five dot Disciplines, Devotions, Oaths, Laws, and Blood Sorcery require staff approval (and hand-setting). *Out of GG, Ghouls are limited to supernatural powers (both type and level) possessed by their Regnant. Ghouls cannot use Blood Sorcery. 'Step 5: Blood Potency' *1 dot for all Vampire templates *2 additional dots to be spent in Blood Potency. 'Rules and Restrictions' *It is recommended to set Blood Potency according to your character's vampiric age: for every 50 years a vampire's blood potency is assumed to have increased by 1. *Characters cannot have more than 3 Blood Potency out of CG. *Characters who set Blood Potency as more than given for their vampiric age require justification. 'See Also' *Backgrounds